


实践番外之殷珞是个醋坛子

by lorryspace



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorryspace/pseuds/lorryspace
Kudos: 60





	实践番外之殷珞是个醋坛子

殷珞时常能想起来他第一次见到顾珩的场景，那是两年前他去一所大学做宣讲的时候，几百人的教室里坐的满满当当，他却一眼就注意到了顾珩，那一张张殷切认真的面孔里，只有顾珩托着腮望着他笑，眼睛弯弯的，双手乖巧地托着脸蛋，露出一排整齐的小白牙，在一片黑压压的人群里十分耀眼，至少对于殷珞来说，十分耀眼。

大概是从那时开始，殷珞便有了在人群中一眼便能看见顾珩的能力。所以在迪厅一片五彩缤纷耀眼灯光的照射下，他依旧一眼便看到了坐在高脚凳上与人谈笑风生的顾珩。周围是一个，两个，三个...一群女孩。

殷珞不动声色地皱了皱眉，毫不怜香惜玉地拔开那群女孩，轻轻拍了拍顾珩的肩膀。

顾珩偏过头，脸上的笑容尚未收敛，“殷珞，你怎么来了？”

殷珞瞥了四周的女孩，只觉得周身不适，还未开口便有一个女孩笑着凑过来，“帅哥，单身么？”

“诶！”顾珩笑着伸手拦在女孩面前，握着殷珞的手腕举起他的左手，无名指搭在殷珞手背上，两人无名指上一模一样的银色戒指在五彩的灯光下熠熠生辉。

“看着没？我的人。”顾珩勾着嘴角，面上尽是得意之色。

听着身后几声窃笑，殷珞面色阴沉地拉着顾珩的手将他从那百花丛中扯了出来，看着殷珞并不友好的表情，顾珩偷笑了一声，周围嘈杂的很，他勾住殷珞的胳膊，轻车熟路地带他走到了洗手间。

难得安静下来，殷珞长舒了一口气，“同学聚会，来这种地方？”

“以前在学校我们就常来这里，一泡就是一晚。”顾珩倚在洗手台边，嘻嘻笑了一声，又道：“殷先生吃醋了？你放心，我万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。”说着又伸手揉了揉殷珞的脸，“谁都没你招我喜欢。”

“是么？”殷珞冷笑一声，握住顾珩搭在自己脸上的手，掰开他的拇指，指腹是一个鲜红的口红印子，“这是从哪朵花上摘下来的？”

顾珩不好意思地笑笑，伸手环住殷珞的脖子，却突然见到里间晃过一个影子，那人先是一怔，又讷讷地问道：“顾珩？”

顾珩偏过身看到不远处的人，顿时有些窘迫地松开手。

“啊...林昕啊。”

林昕意味不明地笑了笑，看看顾珩，又看看殷珞，笑道：“你男朋友？”说罢还未待顾珩回答，脸上挂着个礼貌的笑，冲着殷珞伸出手道：“你好，我叫林昕，是顾珩从前的...性伴侣。”

一语既出，顾珩倏地直起了腰，又偷偷瞥着殷珞的脸色，那双眼睛微波荡漾，是战意。

殷珞讶异了片刻，笑着握住了那人的手，“你好，殷珞。”

他转头看了看顾珩，又道：“他老公。”

顾珩耳根霎时烫了起来，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，让这两个人单独斗个痛快。

林昕哈哈笑了一声，又看向顾珩，“顾珩，这是你老公要接你走了？”

顾珩偷偷地瞪了林昕一样，狠狠咬着牙，发出一声不情不愿的“嗯”。

“哎，那你等一小会，好久没见面给你准备了礼物，这就拿给你，都是朋友，送个礼物没问题吧？”

“没...”依旧是从牙缝里挤出的音。

林昕笑着摆手转身离开，顾珩便见殷珞挑眉望着自己。

糟了，这下真吃醋了。

“林昕他也有男朋友，我俩就是普通朋友，真的...”

“我说什么了么？”殷珞笑道。

顾珩讪讪的笑笑，便扯着殷珞要走，殷珞却站在原地没动，“人家要送你礼物呢，等他过来吧。”

“别了吧...”

顾珩抬头看向殷珞，却见他依旧没有要走的意思，在心中暗骂一声，乖乖地抱着殷珞的腰，皱眉道：“是你叫我等的，你可不许再怪我。”

“不怪你。”

两人足足等了有十多分钟，才见林昕抱着一个纸箱走来，对顾珩挑挑眉，笑道：“都是你喜欢的。”

殷珞从他手中接过纸箱，道了谢便搂着顾珩走出门。

一个青年擦着殷珞的肩膀走进洗手间，进门便见林昕望着两人的背影偷笑着，诧异道：“什么事这么高兴？”

“没什么。”林昕摆了摆手，又道：“做了件助人为乐的好事。”

殷珞再次驳回了顾珩半路把那个纸箱丢掉的提议，并且勒令他当着自己的面拆开，可当顾珩打开那褐色的纸箱时，连殷珞都微微色变。

满满一箱的情趣用品。

顾珩险些暴毙。

给他准备了礼物？分明就是刚刚去买的！林昕那个混蛋！顾珩心里骂着，慌张地合上纸箱，“我...我这就丢了。”

殷珞伸手拦住了顾珩的手，低头翻看着箱子里五花八门的物件，轻声道：“去洗澡。”

顾珩一脸震惊，结巴了半天才道：“殷珞...”

“嗯？”

“你说过不怪我的。”

“我没有怪你。”

顾珩几乎要哭出来，又暗自把林昕的祖宗问候了个遍。

十五分钟后，顾珩带着一身的水汽绝望地从浴室走出门时，只裹着浴巾便讨好地凑到殷珞身边，假装看不到茶几上那琳琅满目的用品，轻啄殷珞的嘴唇。

殷珞自然知道他的心思，伸手解开下他的浴巾，将人抱在怀里，毫不吝啬地回吻，双手便捉住了顾珩胸前那两点红，轻轻地拨弄着，殷珞向来了解他的身体，只是几下，顾珩身下的欲望便悄然昂扬起来，他缓缓松开嘴，探到顾珩身后不住收缩的秘穴，一指猛插进去，挑逗着顾珩的每一个敏感点，“宝贝儿，想要么？”

“唔...要...”顾珩低头扯着殷珞的衣服，喉间不断释放出呻吟，那隐秘的洞穴随着殷珞手指的抽插不断溢出粘腻的液体，“要...”

殷珞满意地笑笑，却一下子抽出手指，指了指茶几上已经准备就绪的橡胶细棒。

“做给我看。”

“啊？”顾珩不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“乖。”殷珞轻吻顾珩的额头，手指在那难耐的穴口抚摸，“不听话？”

顾珩愣愣地盯着殷珞看了半天，欲望征服理智，终是鬼使神差地拿起已经抹满润滑液的橡胶棒，将两指粗的细棒抵在穴口，一用力便吞进了大半，“唔...”顾珩低吟一声，便觉得肠道里一阵火灼。

“唔...好热...”

殷珞轻轻舔舐着顾珩的耳垂，怀里的人微微颤抖，轻轻抱起他，把他面朝自己放到单人沙发上。

“是发热液。”殷珞盯着顾珩身下的艳景，深吸了一口气道：“腿再打开些。”

顾珩脸颊发烫，身后很烫，也很渴。

“宝贝儿，看着我。”殷珞握住顾珩的手，带着他握住橡胶棒缓缓抽动。

顾珩艰难地睁开眼，眼里闪过水光，“啊...太烫了...”

“自己做。”殷珞松开手，顾珩果然乖乖的握着细棒不断抽插着。

眼前是一副淫靡又撩人的景象，殷珞手支着头望着顾珩，身下的巨物早已肿胀不堪。

“殷珞...要你...”顾珩不断轻喘着，手上每次都会把细棒送到最深处，泯着嘴唇发出一声低呼。

殷珞低头看着那紧缩的穴口，拿起硬鞭轻轻在雪白的玉丘上划过，“含得这么紧，这么喜欢别人送你的东西？”

顾珩一怔，停下了手上的动作，忙抬头道：“才不是！”

“啪！”殷珞狠狠一鞭落下，“不许停。”

顾珩痛得一缩，又不得不开始抽插，随着细棒的抽动，又不住地发出呻吟。

“他说这都是你喜欢的，以前和他经常用这些吧？”

“...没有。”

“撒谎。”殷珞抬手一下落在顾珩的臀腿交接处，顿时浮现处一道诱人的鲜红色。

“唔...疼...就偶尔...”话音未落顾珩便一愣，他倏地一下睁开眼，便见到殷珞脸上意味深长的笑容，果然，上当了。

屋子里沉寂了一会，顾珩听到一声按钮按下的声音，身下的橡胶棒忽然剧烈地震动起来。

顾珩猛地挺起了腰，双手紧紧抓住沙发的边缘，“啊...殷珞...不行...”

殷珞向来不喜欢与顾珩用这些道具，顾珩的身体相当敏感，突如其来的刺激让顾珩几乎无法呼吸，他伸出手想将体内的细棒抽出，却被殷珞一鞭打了回去。

“呜呜...珞哥哥...饶了我吧...”两滴泪水顺着顾珩紧闭的眼角流下。

“万花丛中过？”殷珞说着扬手一鞭抽在臀峰，又俯身掰住顾珩的下巴，轻抚顾珩通红的脸颊，“宝贝这么诱人，很难片叶不沾身吧？”

“呜呜，我错了...和你在一起以后，我一直很乖。”

“那是我约束你了？”殷珞没有给他回答的机会，手上的鞭子不住地落下，顾珩求饶的力气都没了，二十几下便到达了极限。

“啊...”

白浊的液体溅在平坦的小腹上，殷珞这才停了开关。

顾珩靠在沙发上喘着粗气，半天才抬起头看向殷珞，“不是你约束我，是...谁都比不上你。”说罢又跪起身子搂着殷珞的腰，“殷珞...我只想要你。”

一番花言巧语惹得殷珞身下欲望一阵胀痛，他伸手托起顾珩，在那着一道道红印的臀肉上捏了一把，“顾珩，你真是...一身媚骨。”

顾珩软软地靠在殷珞的肩膀，伸手要去取体内的细棒，轻声道：“欺负完我了，可以进来了么？”

殷珞轻笑一声，握住了他的手，在顾珩耳畔印上一吻，“谁说我欺负完了？”说罢便将自己的欲望抵在顾珩的穴口。

顾珩一激灵，下一秒便双手紧紧扯住殷珞背后的衣服，穴口骤然被撑开，他不禁爆发出一声痛呼，“疼...殷珞...”

殷珞用力一挺腰身，将欲望完完全全送了进去，呼吸粗重了许多，“好紧...”

“珞哥哥...饶了我...”

“不是你自己说要的么？”殷珞轻笑一声，走到卧室将顾珩轻轻放到床上，怀里的人时不时发出一声低吟，撩拨着殷珞的心弦，他压着自己的呼吸，轻轻吻着顾珩的眼角，温声道：“我暂时不会动。”

顾珩瘪着嘴，低声抽泣着，“你过分...”

“宝贝太惹人疼了。”殷珞无辜道，感受着顾珩身体渐渐放松，便轻轻耸动着腰身。

“唔...”

“喜欢么？”

“轻点...”

“这样？”殷珞狠狠一挺腰，直顶到最深处，顾珩发泄似的咬住了殷珞的肩膀，被那猛烈的抽插折腾得意识不清，交合之处传来阵阵的水声，灭顶的快感同时刺激着两人。

“还疼么？”

顾珩没有回答，缓缓松开嘴，咬住了殷珞的嘴唇，缠绵一吻，又搂住殷珞的脖子，“射在里面。”

殷珞轻轻抚摸着顾珩的纤细的腰肢，加快了身下的动作，一手握住顾珩身下的欲望灵巧地套弄着。没过一会，两人便同时发出一声低吟，一起释放了出来。殷珞拔出顾珩体内的欲望，又抽出细棒，粘腻的液体缓缓地流淌出来，空气中弥漫着一股腥膻。

顾珩筋疲力尽地长舒一口气，呢喃道：“珞哥哥...我疼...”

殷珞轻笑一声，将顾珩翻过身趴在床上，揉着雪白臀上的伤痕。顾珩猫儿似地眯起眼，又道：“也就这时候有点人性。”

“嗯？”殷珞伸手掐住了红肿的臀肉，顾珩一疼，翻身要躲却又被殷珞按住腰狠狠打下一巴掌。

“疼...”顾珩不满地皱皱眉，沉默了一会，突然兀自笑了起来。

殷珞躺下将四肢酥软的人搂在怀里，“笑什么？”

“笑你爱吃醋，还翻旧账。”顾珩把脑袋在殷珞颈间蹭着，笑道：“就是个小心眼。”

“我不是吃醋。”殷珞将顾珩抱得紧了些，轻声道：“我只是怪自己没早些遇见你，白白把你让给别人那么久。”

“我从来都不是他们的。”顾珩抬起头认真道。

“我一个金融专业的学生，每次都去听你的法学讲座，还不明白么？”顾珩捏捏殷珞的脸，“我的情窦初开，是我家殷先生的。”

殷珞一怔，微微扬了扬嘴角，又道：“白头到老，也得是我的。”


End file.
